


Such A Whore

by mrsmiawallaze



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Graphic Porn, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Helpless, Hurt, M/M, Masochism, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shibari, Waterboarding, a lot of porn, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmiawallaze/pseuds/mrsmiawallaze
Summary: Vaas hates when Jason disobeys him. He really does. So he teaches Jason a lesson.
Relationships: Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Kudos: 9





	Such A Whore

The jungle races past them, a shimmering ocean consisting of lush green and dried-up brown. It´s a hot day, dry but still unbearably heavy as if the sky is taking revenge for the mild wet season.

Jason squints in the glaring sun and sighs, he´s getting sick of the commingling colors and turns his head to his seat neighbor. Vaas stares with an unreadable expression through the dirty windshield of the small jeep, his hands lie loosely around the steering wheel and his look is rigid.

It´s quiet between them, even the scratchy radio is quiet and the squealing wheels make it impossible to hear the singing of the island.

Jason sighs again, he hates those moments.

“Where are we going?”

He waits for a moment, but just as expected doesn´t get an answer. Great. So Vaas is still mad at him.

And this time not entirely unwarranted.

“Listen, if your still mad because of…”

Vaas cuts him off immediately by tearing around the steering wheel and the car slips through a dangerous curve on, what seems like, only two wheels. Jason bites down on his lip, he gets the message. Just as that this isn´t the right moment to be stubborn.

He keeps his mouth shut, the car slows down and he rests his elbow on the doorframe, staring through the muddy window into the blurry jungle.

It was a stupid accident. By Jason’s definition. By Vaas´ it was, to quote his words, “fucking bullshit”.

Ups.

It all happened a few days ago, technically on an early morning last week.

They woke up before the first sunbeams shimmered over the sea, but the camp was already loud and busy. Vaas was awake first, like always. Even after all those years they already sleep together he still has a very light sleep and jumps up by the slightest movement. But it became easier.

He doesn´t choke Jason anymore, or threatens him with a knife, dripping in cold sweat, the manic eyes burning from the abyss he carries around. That stopped years ago, trust and above all habit made it bearable for both.

Vaas is still a hunter nevertheless, a predator. And even after Jason rid him and gave him a blowjob until he collapses, full of weed and alcohol, into a comatose sleep, there´s still a subliminal awareness. As if he never fully relaxes. As is he´s always on the jump.

But Jason has got used to that too.

So four days ago Jason opened his eyes and stared into the dark, clouded with pale smoke room. The air tasted like sweat and marihuana, the party on the past evening was long and ended in stoned sex.

His head was still throbbing and he sat up sleepy, took a sip of the stale beer on the side table and regretted it immediately.

Vaas came out of the bathroom, shaved and showered but it couldn´t hide the deep circles beneath his blue eyes. His look was stiff and he put on his clothes jerky.

“Get dressed, we´re going.”

His voice was harsh, which wasn´t unusual and Jason yawned, rolled on his belly and stood up grumbling.

“Now? The sun isn´t even up yet, what´s so important?”

He knew something happened, Vaas´ expression spoke volumes.

“Those fucking hippies raided one of our outposts and entrenched themselves in it. And those god damn idiots got taken as hostages, like fucking rookies.”

The ´god damn idiots´ were the pirates, that were stationed there. Its wasn´t new that the Rakyat tried to take back the outposts, even after Citra´s death. Though most of the time the pirates got rid of them by themselves and it wasn’t necessary for Vaas to intervene and send out reinforcement.

Jason laughed, pulled up his pants and started tying his boots.

“How the hell did they manage that? Aren´t they usually getting shot before they can take a step through the gate?”

Vaas´ answer was a derogatory snort.

They took a few men, packed the trucks and drove to the outpost. A normal mission.

But as they arrived everything got out of hand. The buildings were burned down, the Rakyat and the pirates, all of the stored weapons, drugs and ammunition gone. And this was only the beginning.

They followed the trail to another outpost that also got ran over and catched the Rakyat in red light as they burned this one down too.

Vaas´ instructions were clear. He would go first with a few men and Jason should stay back with the rest so no one could escape. Actually like always.

But there were a lot more Rakyat hiding in the shacks as first adopted. They tortured the pirates to get information of different outposts as well as Vaas´ fortress. No one knew how many sensitive details got transmitted, the situation was tricky and they hurried up to get the Rakyat out of the buildings, directly in Jasons arms.

It went as planned. Jason welcomed them with his gun and ended their stupid rebellion. It was easy, maybe a little too easy for Jason’s liking and he left his position to force more Rakyat out of their hiding spots, that couldn´t be all of them.

And he was right, that wasn´t all. The second group of warriors came out of the jungle and attacked them from behind, surrounded and cornered them.

Vaas´ command was clear. Jason was supposed to have their back to prevent this exact scenario.

He could see in Vaas´ look that he was more than a little displeased with this situation. More than unsatisfied because Jason once again opposed his instructions.

The Rakyat forced them deeper into the outpost, a smart move because there was no room for a fight, the place was too narrow.

Vaas took his gun at the ready and slowly stepped backwards, his gaze closer to a raging tiger than a human being and he hissed at Jason “Stay the fuck back, we´re taking care of it!”

This time the command was clear too. Stay behind and have our back.

But the jungle fever in Jason awoke, adrenaline rushed through his veins and aroused a brutal fire that wanted to rage at all costs. No matter what consequences it would have.

Vaas knew it, he knew Jason too well. He had told him before that he had to get those outbursts under control, that he could rage but not if they were in the middle of this kind of a fight, a hunt or whatever. “You have to get your shit together, hermano. This stupid bullshit gets us in trouble, every fucking time.”

If he had a voice of reason, it probably would have screamed at him that he should for god’s sake do what Vaas wants him to. But this voice was, as always, silent and handed the beast the control.

Jason ran forward, the gun at the ready and Vaas´ angry bawl in his ears, but he didn´t care anymore. All what mattered was the kick, the winning.

He slaughtered a few Rakyat, got wounded at his shoulder but continued fighting in his mania until the reinforcement arrived and ended the bloodbath.

They killed all the remaining Rakyat, took only a few as hostages and took care of the wounded, then drove back to their camp. Vaas didn´t speak a word to him since then. He didn´t even freak out, which was very unusual and alarming. He got out of the car silent, brought his stuff to their room an disappeared the rest of the evening in the bar.

Jason knew that he fucked up but he was too high of the feeling that every fight triggers in him, to go after his partner. Vaas would calm down anyway, probably after he got drunk and smoked a shit tone of weed and everything would be okay. Jason had to take care of his wound anyhow, so he stayed in their room.

Four days went by and Vaas still didn´t talk to him, drove alone to missions and stayed long enough away until Jason fell asleep.

It worried Jason more and more every day and the remorse slowly built up.

Today Vaas stood up silent, like the past few days. He came home late last night but Jason was still awake, facing the wall. He was too craven to turn around, too proud to admit his mistake so he pretended to be asleep and Vaas ignored it.

“Move, were driving in 10 minutes.”

The first thing that he spoke to Jason in four days.

The way Vaas barked this command suppressed Jason’s protest before he could answer. So he got dressed silent and they drove off.

They had violent arguments before, but never like this. Vaas normally screams at him, threatens to kill him or fucks him unconscious. But this absolute quietness and the missing of any emotion scares Jason. Much more than any threat ever did.

Vaas leaves the street and drives into the bumpy jungle, the car jumps over gras and stones and Jason’s head hits the car window.

He swears and holds his shoulder, the wound still hurts a lot. In the corner of his eye, he gets a glimpse at Vaas smirking, only for a second but long enough for Jason to realize that it was intended.

He curses Vaas in his head.

The drive ends as abrupt as it started and the car stops in front of an empty warehouse. Far out in the woods, no radio tower or outpost nearby.

“What are we doing here?”

Vaas turns his head towards him and this time he´s actually grinning.

“You´ll see. Get out.”

He jumps out of the car and Jason stares at him aghast, with a mixture of fear and expectation. Then he slowly opens the car door and gets out, it´s probably better not to upset Vaas any more. This shit goes on for way too long now.

He notices uneasy that his legs are weak as rubber and he tries desperately not to shake as he walks to the warehouse, a few steps behind Vaas. This is bad.

Inside it´s just as hot as outside but more pleasant because most of the beaming sun gets covered by the rickety roof. It takes Jason a moment to get used to the twilight, he rubs his eyes and looks around.

The building is empty.

Some rubble lies in the corners and the iron bars that reinforce the low roof are bare in a few places.

“The fuck is this shit about, what are we doing here?”

Vaas stops in the middle of the room and turns around slowly. He grins widely but it doesn´t reach his eyes.

“Strip.”

Jason’s mouth gets dry.

He stares in Vaas´ rigid face and lifts an eyebrow. He can´t be serious.

“I said strip.”

His voice is harsh and Jason realizes that he´s absolutely serious. Something in Vaas´ tone holds him back and scares him.

He swallows and narrows his eyes. Vaas stands farther relaxes across the room, his gaze lies stiff on Jason and he wears this unbearable shark grin.

This wasn´t a joke. And Jason doesn´t want to know what happens if he continues to be stubborn.

He keeps his eyes straight on Vaas, he doesn´t want to give him the triumph of looking away. Then he slowly starts taking off his clothes. First his t-shirt. Then his shoes and at last his pants and underwear.

He shivers even though it feels like he´s breathing burning hot air.

Vaas´ gaze wanders over his wiry, naked body, stays a little too long on Jason’s half erected penis and glides up to his face again, Jason feels the urge to cover himself but remains motionless.

Vaas´ eyes are glowing. 

The he walks towards Jason, grabs the pile of clothes on the floor and walks out the warehouse. Jason lets out the air he unconsciously held back and it almost sounds like a whimper.

If Vaas wanted to leave him here, alone and naked to teach him a lesson, he already won. Jason gets the message, but he doubts that this is all Vaas had in mind. He loves to let the beast out too much, just as Jason himself.

The pirate comes back with a few ropes in his arms, each one a few meters long. Jason looks down to Vaas´ hip and notices the gun on his belt. Not good. It wasn´t there before, the gun laid on the backseat with the other things.

“What the fuck do you want, Vaas? If you want a fucking apology, fine. I´m sorry, okay? Can we go now?”

He hates himself for how clear the fear screams out of his voice. He also hates himself for the pressure in his groins, for the panic and the soft tingling of lust under the surface.

Vaas doesn’t pay attention to him and throws instead one end of the long rope over a roof beam. He throws the second rope right next to it over the beam and pulls them until they are equally long.

His gaze jumps back to Jason, he steps back and says with a calm and almost nice voice “Come here.”

Jason hesitates. The fear paralyzes his legs.

“I hate to repeat myself. Come. Here.”

Again it´s Vaas´ tone that makes Jason move, relctant and with a beating heart but he obeys. Then he stands in front of Vaas, naked in shivering.

Vaas lifts his arm and strokes Jason’s cheek, his gaze drilling into the green eyes of his prey. His hand wanders down Jason´s throat, strokes his hard nipple and over his belly down to his groins, fondling around Jason’s balls and stroking up the shaft of his penis.

His touch is soft, gentle and still deceptive, Jason can´t relax.

Vaas´ hand suddenly jolts up and his fingers dig into the wound on Jason’s shoulder, a sharps scream escapes his throat and sends him on his knees. His view blurs and tears up, he pants and his breath races.

“You know mi amor, I really hate it when you disobey me. Really. This shit drives me crazy and you do it over and over again. I think it´s time for a lesson, no?”

His finger digs deeper into his flesh and the chopped off scream turns into a screech, it burns and pain mixed with raging fear fills out Jason’s world.

“Vaas, please…”

The finger drills even deeper and cuts off his whimper, he almost blacks out and tips forward.

Then a sudden relief, Vaas pulls his hand back and he crouches in front of Jason, lifts his chin and kisses him, passionate and soft, a total contradiction to the burning pain.

Jason returns the kiss, glad over the release and Vaas´ mood change. The gentle tongue in his mouth draws back, he opens his eyes and stares into radiant blue, clouded with lust and rage, lakes.

“You can do better than that, cariño.”

Vaas´ voice is sweet and the horror that runs over Jason’s back is cold and unrestrained. He trembles and realizes that this lesson isn´t over any time soon.

Vaas comes up and grabs both ropes, tests the stability with a jolt and barks “Stand up, shithead.”

Jason obeys. His legs are weak, his shoulder kills him and his heart races, not only of fear but also fury. The adrenaline found its way back into his veins.

He knows that he is inferior to Vaas in a duel. And that he better does what Vaas wants, if he wants this to end quickly.

Vaas ties the ropes around his torso, turns Jason around coarse and tears up his arm.

Jason’s scream sounds like a squealing pig and he cuts it off immediately. He knows it turns Vaas on to hear him scream and he doesn´t want to make this easy for him.

His arms get tied together in a very high position that makes the burning pain in his shoulder hardly bearable, but he swallows it. Vaas gives the rope a little more room to play and pushes Jason down until he kneels on the ground. He ties a knot and Jason dangles halfway kneeling in the ropes.

It hurts to an excruciating extend and Jason bites down his lip and forces himself to endure it. Everything else would be worse.

He notices how Vaas kneels behind him and Jason feels his scratchy beard on his neck and how he drags a trail of kisses and bites down his back. Then he wraps the second rope around Jason’s right thigh.

“Lift your leg.”

Jason hesitates again, his whole weight would be resting on his left knee plus the pressure on his already hurt shoulder and arms.

“I can´t.”

“Oh, I´m sure you can Jas.”

Vaas´ laugh tingles in his ears as he tears up Jason’s lower leg and ties it to his thigh, the pain explodes and mixes with pure shame over the fact that his anus is fully exposed now.

His heart tumbles and Vaas wraps the rope a few times firmly around his leg until he´s fully unable to move. Then he comes around and takes a look at his panting, wounded prey.

“I like you much better this way, Jas.”

“Fuck you!”

Jason spits the words almost out; the rage gets the upper hand over the pain and he squirms. But Vaas is good in what he does and Jason quickly learns that his is pointless. That he must obey Vaas if he wants to get out of these ties.

Vaas´ answer is a dirty laugh and he chuckles “No, no amante. We´re just starting, eh?”

His hand jolts rough between Jason’s legs and squeezes his balls until he lures another scream out of his mouth, cold pain shoots through his groins into his stomach and he writhes.

“Come on Snow White, scream for me. I love to hear you whine.”

He licks his lips and kneads Jason’s hurt testicles and earns a whimper which only makes him grin wider.

Jason hates it. He hates the upcoming arousal and that he knows that deep down inside this is exactly what he wants. To get fucked and humiliated by Vaas.

“You love it, right?”

The quiet pant in Vaas´ voice makes Jason close his eyes. He could swear that Vaas gets hard right now and he knows that the look of his erected penis would make him do anything Vaas wants.

But they are not that far yet.

“Get your fucking hands off me!”

Vaas laughs and kneads his balls one last time, steps back and leaves Jason hanging fully on his weight.

“Up to you Jason, no problem.”

He pushes him and Jason sways backwards, the ropes cut deep into his skin and he howls, his shoulder roars in pain and he tries to get balance.

“Jason, Jason, Jason when will you learn that I´m the one with the fucking dick?”

Vaas pulls out his gun and comes closer.

Jason’s whimper dies out immediately and cold sweat streams down his back. Vaas is only one step away from him and his smile is wide and hollow. He knows that he has Jason almost where he wants him to be.

“I´m tired of beating that shit over and over in your fucking head.”

The gun barrel strokes gently over Jason’s temple and his heart stops. Vaas wouldn’t…?

He swallows and the cold metal glides over his throat, down his chest and stops between his legs, pressing into his sore balls.

“Okay Jas, how do you like it? Should I shoot your balls off one by one, or both at once? Maybe that helps refreshing your memory on where your fucking ass belongs.”

Jason breathes in sharply and trembles, Vaas unlocks the gun and he notices Vaas´ finger stroking over the trigger and a fear choked pant escapes his mouth.

“Fine! I´m sorry, okay? Take the fucking gun off my balls!”

Vaas tilts his head as if he has to consider it and purrs “Is that all you got Jas? You´re not really convincing me. Where´s the fucking drama?”

He presses the pistole harder into Jason’s testicles, Jason can hear the creak of the trigger and shrieks “For fucks sake, I´m sorry okay? Please stop, please, I´m fucking sorry!”

“Go on.”

“What?”

Jason pants and stares at Vaas aghast.

“What else do you want to fucking hear?”

The grin on Vaas´ face rips open further and he says gently “You know it cariño. You just have to say it.”

It´s true, he knows it. His pride forbids it to him but the hard gun barrel on his sore balls convinces Jason quickly.

“I… I will obey you.”

“Go on.”

“You´re in charge. You´re the one with the fucking dick.”

He cheeks are burning in shame and his gaze drops to the floor.

“Good boy.”

A soft hand lifts his chin and a harsh grip forces him to look into Vaas´ eyes.

“That wasn´t so hard, right Jason?”

He kisses him again, short and quick, a tiny reward only.

“So you would do anything I ask for, Jas? Really everything?”

Jason knows it´s probably a mistake but the thought of Vass´ gun makes him murmur “Yes. Everything you want Vaas.”

“Good.”

Vaas stands up and aims directly on Jason’s face.

“Then suck the gun like it´s my fucking dick.”

The weapon is still unlocked, he´s being serious. It shouldn´t arouse Jason. It should disgust or at least scare him. But the expression in Vaas´ eyes makes him hungry for more and he knows that he´s going to do it. Just to make Vaas reward him again, so that Vaas tells him what a good boy he is.

Slowly, corroded by hate and lust, Jason opens his mouth. Vaas grabs him by his hair, like he does when he pushes him onto his dick and lets the gun barrel glide in Jason’s mouth, slowly and almost satisfied. He pushes the pistol with his crotch and moans softly at the swallowing sound Jason makes.

It tastes awful but Jason closes his mouth and starts sucking on the hard metal, moving his head slowly at first, then faster back and forth and feels how his own penis starts swelling up.

His gaze shoots upwards and meets Vaas´. His eyes sparkle and he opened his mouth a little, panting and guiding Jason to suck faster, pushing the gun deeper into his throat.

Jason knows how good he can deep throat, he swallows Vaas´ dick otherwise too with pleasure. He also knows that this is what Vaas wants, so he stares with a lust clouded look upwards and swallows the barrel as deeply as possible and gets Vaas to moan.

“Fuck, that´s better than I expected.”

The thrusts become rougher and Jason looks down to the unmistakable bulge in Vaas´ pants. Now he has him, where he wants him to be.

He closes his eyes and sucks as if he wants the gun to come, his own groan makes the metal vibrate and he can feel Vaas´ hand trembling. Until the gun gets torn out of his sore mouth and Vaas pants “Save your strength for my cock Snow White, you´ll need it.”

He throws the gun to the side and takes Jason’s face in both hands, whispering “Well done mi amor, you´ve earned yourself a reward.”

His hand strokes slowly, almost gentle down Jason’s body, plays with his fingers around the contours of his groin and starts massaging the shaft of his penis. Jason swallows and closes his eyes, it feels good, Vaas´ grip being a perfect balance between massage and stroking and he has to hold back a groan.

He feels Vaas´ look on his face and knows that he wants to hear him moan. But he doesn´t want to give in so soon.

Vaas snorts and Jason squints his eyes harder, feeling the warmth of Vaas´ skin on his face. He kneads his penis harder, pushing his foreskin faster back and forth and strokes with his thumb over the tip of Jason’s penis.

“You like it.”

Jason swallows and flinches hard, Vaas grabs his balls with his other hand and kneads them harsh, jerks him off quicker and Jason’s breath becomes chopped off and fitful.

“Answer!”

Sharp pain shouts through his testicles and he screams, but bites down his lip immediately. Jason opens his eyes and stares into Vaas´ tensed face, his pupils are gigantic and he pants slightly.

Jason sticks out his chin, the pain increases and he grinds through gritted teeth “You´d like that, huh.”

He knows that he drives Vas to white heat. But it´s to sweat to not do that.

Vaas narrows his eyes, grins cheeky and lets go of Jason. He steps back and tilts his head, his gaze glides over Jason’s body and he coos “You know that´s what I love about you amante. That you never keep your mouth shut and you get yourself in shit like this all the fucking time.”

He turns around and walks out of Jason’s view. For one moment Jason is perplexed and tries to turn around but the ropes are too tight and cut deeper with every jerk.

His whole body hurts and the stony ground drills into his knee, his muscles are burning, his penis throbs and is painfully hard like a hanged mans. He tries again to turn around, sweat streams down his forehead into his eyes and he wheezes “God dammit Vaas!”

Suddenly a wet cloth ties around his head and tears him backwards, he falls into darkness and loses balance, the ropes hold him up but tear his arms so high that it takes his breath and he swallows a sharp scream, that gets cut off abruptly by Vaas´ hand pulling the cloth tight.

He pulls him further back until Jason leans against his chest and starts jerking him off again, fast and brutal. Vaas keeps releasing the cloth to allow Jason some air but pulls it tight just as fast, obviously aroused by Jason’s panicky, suffocated voice.

Jason bucks and fights back heavily, tries to catch his breath in panic until his lungs are burning but the wet cloth clogs his nose and mouth and the pressure in his head takes his last strength.

Vaas lets go of him finally and gives him a push, he tilts forward and gasps for air, choking and spitting out slime. Tears stream down his face, under the cloth and run hot over his dirty neck, drip on his chest and burn him with shame.

Then the cloth gets torn off his head and exposes his howled, deeply red face. Jason can´t look up, it´s too shameful and he tries to turn his head away.

Hard stubbles scratches over his cheek, Vaas lips brush over his ear and he trembles as Vaas whispers “It´s almost a pity that you get yourself again and again in such a situation, right Jason? But on the other hand, I really love your howled face.”

He laughs and licks over Jason’s wet neck, he flinches and fidgets but Vaas grabs his bucking hips and licks over his chest, down to his nipples, playing around them with his tongue, caressing and biting into it until Jason screams again and the sensitive skin rips open.

Jason likes it way too much and it disgusts him at the same time that his penis almost explodes from lust when Vaas tortures, humiliates and hurts him. When he makes him his property.

Vaas licks down further and fondles Jason’s navel, buries his nose in his pubes and blows carefully on the wet tip of his penis. Jason whimpers and his hip bucks forward to Vaas´ head, he pants, it´s too much and too intense.

Vaas digs his fingernails into his pelvic bone and keeps him in place, his tongue goes deeper and plays around Jason’s balls, he sucks on them and finally licks up the shaft of his penis to his tip.

Jason can see him opening his mouth and trembles in anticipation, his penis twitches and the pressure increases until Vaas´ hot, wet lips close around his length. He starts sucking him vigorous and fast, earning a sustained moan.

He feels Vaas growl pleasured, it vibrates in his whole body and Jason bends towards him and pants, the wet and slippery feeling is too much and mixed with all the pain and the view of Vaas sucking his dick makes his orgasm rush over him in waves. His penis flinches and he jolts forward, moaning and throwing back his head.

Vaas quickly draws back and Jason thrusts into emptiness, sobbing desperately, feeling like his testicles are about to explode, he writhes and whimpers. Vaas grabs his hair, pulls him close and makes it impossible to look away.

Jason can feel his hot breath on his face as his partner growls “I decide when you´re allowed to come, got it? And we´re not there yet.”

He let´s go of him and Jason falls back, his chin slams on his chest and he howls.

“Fuck you, for gods sake Vaas!”

Coarse fingers lift up his chin and he almost smiles, but pulls himself together and tries to get away, but Vaas´ grip is iron hard. The characteristic ratchet of an opening zipper sounds and Vaas purrs “I think your mouth needs something to do, right?”

He grabs Jason by the neck and drills his fingers into his jaw “Open wide!”

Jason withdraws, but only halfheartedly, his mouth rips open and Vaas rams his penis into his throat. He chokes and tears his head backwards but Vaas moans with relish, pushes him deeper onto his dripping dick and starts thrusting.

His penis fills him out completely and Jason tastes salty precum on his tongue and embraces Vaas´ shaft with his lips. He can´t help himself, Vaas´ chopped off moan makes his own dick vibrate and he starts sucking, slowly at first, increasing the speed and meeting Vaas´ thrusts, takes him deeper into his mouth and groans pleasured by the feeling of Vaas´ huge, twitching dick in his throat.

“Fuck, cariño.”

Vaas pants, his grip gets softer and he lets Jason set the pace, strokes him, purrs and moans in a dozen different languages, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened with flushed cheeks.

He´s close, Jason can feel it and slows down, plays around the tip of Vaas´ penis and sucks carefully and intensive until Vaas pushes his head back and groans “Wait.”

He comes behinds Jason and grabs his hips, pulls him close and presses his hot crotch on Jason’s ass. Jason tips over moaning and arches his back, trying to press more against Vaas and growls impatient.

The heat on his back disappears and Vaas spreads his legs more, a slippery finger massages over his sphincter and Jason pants “Just fuck me, damn” but Vaas only laughs.

Very slowly he enters Jason’s body with one finger and explores his anus, pulls Jason close and sucks on his ear, penetrating him deeper and faster. It is unbearable, the tingle in Jason’s groin becomes a sough and he pushes backwards, sweat runs in streams over his body.

Another finger pushes in abruptly and he howls, his body tenses and Vaas chuckles “Relax Jas, it´s only gonna hurt more.”

He thrusts faster and Jason feels how his sore skin rips open and Vaas dilating him with scissoring motions. He writhes, tortured by lust and burning pain.

Again Vaas´ soft lips on his ear, his breathing is also chopped off and he growls “Say it Jason. Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want my big fucking dick right up your ass, hmm?”

Jason tenses more and jumps forward but Vaas rips him back by his hair and rams his fingers deep into his body, penetrating his prostate and making him scream. He finally flinches and begs “Fuck okay, c´mon fuck me!”

Another thrust and Jason’s beg becomes a scream “Fuck me, please!”

He hasn´t finished his sentence by the time Vaas pulls out his fingers and thrusts in brutally with his penis, moaning sustained and obviously pleasured by Jason’s pained whimper.

“Is this what you want, huh Jas? Tell me, is this the fucking dick you want? Do you want me to show you where you belong?”

He knows that he won and it arouses Vaas more than anything to hear Jason beg for his dick. So Jason gives him just that.

“I want your dick, I want you to fuck me, please just hurry up!”

Vaas bends forward, his hands stroke over Jason’s ass and his penis flinches inside of him, he hums “How do you want it, hm Jas? How should I fuck you?”

The lust burns down all of Jason’s shame and he moans “Fuck me hard, you know that, please!”

He doesn´t get any further, Vaas pulls back his penis abruptly and thrusts in so brutal it makes Jason’s eyes water, the enormous strength of Vaas´ thrusts takes his breath. The world around him fades until there´s nothing left besides Vaas fucking and devouring him.

It doesn´t take long, Jason is too high of lust and pain to endure in any longer. Vaas´ movements become uncontrolled and faster, he grabs Jason’s penis and jerks him off to his thrusts, moaning into his ear, kissing and biting him. Another hit against his prostate and Jason finally cums with a scream all over Vaas´ hand.

His twitching anus and him screaming Vaas´ name with such lust is also too much for Vaas and he comes gasping and trembling in Jason’s body, thrusting as hard as possible into him and embracing him with both hands.

Jason doesn´t know how long they stay like this, panting, pressed against the other and connected. It feels good, as if the wall between them is finally gone and they are one again. It feels so good and the feeling of having Vaas satisfied runs through him and makes him shiver.

The pulsating dick in his anus exhilarates him and Jason leans back his head against Vaas and feels how the other ones nose strokes up his neck, to his ear and caresses him gently with his lips, so different than the sex was. 

He hums pleased and sighs, Vaas leaves his body slowly and with the cooling down arousal the pain comes back and Jason pants sharp.

Vaas leaves his back carefully and loosens the ropes, supporting Jason’s body so he won’t fall to the floor. A sign that he did a good job and pleased Vaas. Perfect.

Vaas slowly lets Jason sink to the floor and a relieved, plagued by pain and exhaustion moan leaves Jason’s tongue, he shivers and closes his eyes. His fingers and toes are numb, his shoulder burns and his balls feel swollen and sore. Yet he´s still content somehow. This is somehow what he needs. What he wants.

Vaas lifts his chin and forces Jason to look at him, soft this time but still firm and Jason doesn´t withdraw.

“I hope you learned your lesson, amante.”

He chuckles and his eyes sparkle dark.

Jason snorts and hums “Next time you´re the one begging for my dick, asshole.”

Vaas´ grin moves to a big smile and he purrs “We´ll see cariño, we´ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves <3 so I decided to give you a "quick" little one shot to spice up the waiting time for my next Narcotic Chapter :3 hope you like it :D


End file.
